This proposal is to continue funding of the Einstein/Montefiore Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC). The purpose of this program is to foster research in diabetes- related areas and to develop novel programs to train health professionals caring for diabetics. To accomplish these goals, 36 scientists funded for diabetes-related research, join with a group of educators and clinicians to continue the DRTC. Funding in this application is to support (a) a central organization with overall responsibility for management,integration and promotion of research and training; (b) a series of biomedical cores that will continue to provide services to the various scientists conducting diabetes-related research. These cores are: 1) RIA- Islet Core, which will provide investigators with RIA's of insulin, glucagon, cAMP and other peptides; 2) Chemical Core, which will provide lipid and lipoprotein determinations and, 3) Cell Culture - Molecular Biology Core, which will provide various cell lines and assistance in cloning, DNA sequencing and other related activities. Funding is also requested for (c) a feasibility study program through which new initiatives in research will be supported. This DRTC will also continue with (d) a major program in professional education provided by a Diabetes Education Team that will design, evaluate and utilize a series of educational strategies that take place on 3 model demonstration units (Medicine, Obstetrics and Pediatrics) and in a series of outreach programs with specific interventional strategies. The overall goal is to improve the care to diabetics by fostering research and education.